shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 17 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 5: Geìíh uses Youos Younis at Tashigi & Smoker. Tashigi doen't likes that. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R:Chapters are short. D:Your answer is short too! Yes, but I only noticed that after I made the first chapters. In Volume 3 they are a bit longer, Chapter 17 will get very long (THIS CHAPTER, DUDE). I try to double the average length until Volume 4. The Anime aired! R:Please use this fanpost in the FPP if you said "The Anime aired!". My answer: No. D:It didn't aired, but it was a try... R:Do you like One Piece how many volumes you have D:At the moment I have the first 25, but at end 2017 it will be 32-45. I don't like One Piece. I LOVE IT ♥♥♥ R:Luffy/Sorji = Captain, idiot. Zoro/Keno = Second, Swordfighter, Green hair, Cool. Nami/Wakii = Third, Girls, Red hair, navigator. What will come next? A sniper? D:A sniper? NO! A flying cook that is a swordfighter with 18 swords, 15 from them have devil fruits. His name is Sniflyco-- He also can sing perfectly, can repair ships, is very strong and faster than the wind. Story Will the Umb Diidots beat Thigie Reptah? Who will also clean his teeth? -- One Piece Hunters. Thigie Reptah uses a strong attack. "Eikyo: 10 Meters!", and Sorji gets knockbacked by 10 meters. "Well, you know now from where I have my bounty.", Reptah. "Who killed Tiger?" "SORJI, KENO and maybe WAKII" an Wakii makes a :3-Face. "You said maybe!". Anywhere on Nugoi "Hey, come over here, quick!" makes a relative high voice. "Ehr! Someone shot in my breast! That hurts!" "No time, hurry!" "Why should we follow you, Cauto?" and Cauto says: "This is one of the traps! The walls are shooting arrows!". "Ehr, that's why." "Quick! Run!". The people come to a cliff. There is a boat, but only place for one. "Ehr, who should take it?" "The others will die!" "Swimming? Who can swim?" "I can!" "I can too!" "We can!" "No, I can't." "Ich kann auch schwimmen!" "What did you said?" "Entschuldigung, ich spreche kein englisch." "You said english." "Wer ist satt?". And Cauto says: "HEY! I think, it is the best choice to give the boat to the young women there." and he points at a mountain. The people look. He jumps into the boat. He rows and rows. The people look back to the boat, but... "... HEY YOU GODDAMN THING WHAT DID YOU DID TO EARN THAT?! YOU HAVE CHOOSEN THE WRONG PATTERN, YOU CHOOSED THE WRONG WAY AND YOU EVEN CAN'T TEAR OUT GRASS!!! YOU ARE WEAK YOU ARE WRONG WHY". Back, on Guhlánd "So, you give them bounty, now!" "Maybe. But they only beaten a bread and Thigie Reptah. That's not enough. But if they beat you, Thigie Reptah, maybe then..." "IF ANYONE SAYS MAYBE ANOTHER TIME I WILL RIP OUT THE HEAD AND USE IT AS FERTILIZER, SO, WHO SAYS MAYBE?!" and Keno says: "You said it, so you have to rip out your head and use it as fertilizer." "IF ANYONE SAYS MAYBE I WILL..." Sorji, Keno, Wakii and Diiii turn back and hold their ears, because he says very brutal stuff. No, it's not brutal, it's funny, he wants to take sand and throw it at the ground, the enemy walks at it and has sand on the shoes. That's his brutal plan. With this he could easily beat all 7 Shichibukai, but there is one problem: They just could wear no shoes? That would destroy his plan. Diiii talks to Sorji. "I will help you for the fight! Keno, you will do a battle against him. Sorji, you too. When he begins to use very strong attacks or breathe loudly Sorji comes over to that place, where Wakii and I are. We get sand and put it into a bag. Then Wakii takes it and jumps from the housetop there. Sand will fall on the ground and Thigie. Keno will jump to the side. When Wakii is on the other rooftop she jumps on Thigies head, maybe that paralyzes him for a short time. Then Sorji and Keno, maybe even Wakii, fight. I use special tricks." and Wakii answers: "You said maybe!" "He hasn't heard that!" "That's good!". Now they have their plan, but Thigie has power... Major Events *Cauto escapes from Nugoi. *Diiii creates a big plan. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Men on Nugoi *Women on Nugoi *Spectators *Marine guy Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals *Some Cats Trivia *This is the first chapter (excluding the first) without the flashback at the beginning. *Cauto comes from vietnamese câu đố, which means Puzzle or Puzzle-Game. *Nugoi comes also from vietnamese, người bắn cung, which means archer. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter